Reyna's Journey
by Subra Leonis
Summary: It was so long ago, but when the new guy, Percy, and I locked eyes, I remembered it clearly. The hurt, the anguish. . . the love, all leading up to this moment. This is how I got here. This is my story. Hope you like it! This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first story and I hope you like it! Please review, I really need constructive criticism. I did this first chapter really fast because I wanted to get a story started so this one is a little bit short. I will make the other chapters longer. Disclaimer: I do not own Reyna, Hylla, or Circe, or anything that Rick Riordan has written that I include in my story. I do own some characters that will come into the story later.**

It was so long ago, but when the new guy, Percy, and I locked eyes, I remembered it clearly. The hurt, the anguish. . . the love, all leading up to this moment. This is how I got here. This is my story.

"Reyna!" I looked up from my reading and hurriedly covered the gigantic book with my elbows. Hylla, my no-nonsense older sister, who was also the personal assistant of Circe, was standing at the door of the library.

I was studying a book about war strategies. A forbidden book. Circe disliked strategies, she always said that magic and a sorceress' power would win any battle.

I should probably explain myself, I am Reyna, personal apprentice of Circe, in training to be a great sorceress at CC's Spa and Resort. I am thirteen and I have piercing dark eyes and styled glossy black hair in a raven's wing over my shoulder. Circe says I look very beautiful, but whenever I look into a mirror I always think that this cannot truly be me.

"Circe wants you to watch while she redoes another customer." Hylla says, then looks more closely at my elbows. I glance down. The corner of my book is poking out of my dress. Suddenly she grabs it and reads the title, _Strategy of the Trojan War_. It was a good book, but I could see some mistakes that could have changed the outcome. If I had been leading one of the armies, the battle would have been over a lot faster.

"You know your not supposed to be reading this! Where did you even get this, I thought we had locked them all away!" Hylla snapped. "You know this will have to be reported to Circe and then you will be put on guinea pig duty again."

"Why can't I read them? They aren't doing anything."

"Circe doesn't like strategy, and besides, I wouldn't let you read them even if Circe approved of it!"

"Why not?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Circe is waiting, you better hurry and go to her now, or else she'll be really mad."

I knew she was right, but she had avoided my question, and I was determined somehow, to get to the bottom of this.

**I know this chapter was really short, but the next ones will be longer. Please tell me how you liked it and if I have any mistakes please tell me! Please Review!Thanks~ Subra Leonis.**


	2. The Lesson

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading my last chapter and reviewing! This one will be a longer chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Reyna, Hylla, or Circe, or anything that Rick Riordan has written that I include in my story.**

I raced out the door and ran down the long, brightly lit corridor, my sandal-clad feet flapping on the tile floor. Circe was singing again,her beautiful, lilting voice forming a glowing trail for me to follow. Even though I've heard her sing thousands of times, it never got old. Her songs and her voice were different everyday.I ran through the side door into her main room.

She was sitting in her favorite white chair in front of th floor to ceiling window. She stood as I entered, her song broken off, casting her likeness into the mirrors on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah, Reyna dear, what were you delayed by? Oh never mind, don't answer that, it doesn't matter, as long as your here. Today we have a very important lesson for you."

I nodded, all of the lessons were important, but this time she seemed genuinely excited.

"Our subject. . ." she trailed off, then restarted, "Well, he's going to be here shortly."

_ He? I have never heard tell or seen of a boy here before. Maybe it's a new project._

Suddenly a knock at the main door came.

"Come in," called Circe.

In walked Hylla, along with a boy around my age. He had shaggy dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was just a little bit shorter than me. He seemed nice, and didn't look like he needed a makeover if you know what I mean. What could Circe possibly do to him to make him look better, except cleaning him up a bit. His clothes and skin were all dirty.

Hylla left the room.

"Hello dear," said Circe, smiling her most winning smile. "My, you do need to have a makeover."

"Where am I?" He said. "All I can remember was my father's boat crashing, and now I'm at a. . . a spa?

"The best spa ever dear!" Circe exclaimed.

Just then he caught sight of me. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. I was immediately conscientious that I was wearing the light blue sleeveless dress that my personal servant had picked out for me. She had told me it goes with my tanned skin and dark eyes. I hoped it was true.

"C.C's going to give you a makeover!" I said, still wondering what she was going to do with him. "My name is Reyna, I'm watching so that next time I can help out!"

He smiled, "Christopher, but you can call me Chris." He put out his hand. I looked at it. What was I supposed to do? Circe saved me.

"Well Christopher, look in this mirror," she said, pointing to the mirror on the back wall. "Picture yourself as you would like to look."

He turned to the mirror. There was a blue sheet over it. His reflection shimmered and changed. He now was wearing a clean green shirt with jeans. His reflection would probably be about two to three inches taller than me. His hair had more blonde in it and he was now clean. He was beautiful.

"Ah yes, the casual look. I have just the thing for you." Said Circe, looking for her supply kit.

Just then, the door burst open. A messenger stood, panting.

"C.C, you are needed right now."

"What?" she screamed, "I told everyone not to interrupt me today."

"It's very urgent." said the messenger.

Circe collected herself. "All right, I'll come."

She turned to Chris, who was looking a little bit scared of her now. "You stay right here, okay? We'll finish this up once we get back. Come Reyna."

We hurried out the door. When we were walking down the hall she turned to me. "I'm sorry your lesson got interrupted. He will make a nice guinea pig." I stopped in my tracks.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

My mind was racing. Guinea pig? I had to go back and save Chris, but I loved my life here. I would save him, but not let Circe know. "No, I'm O.K." I said trying to think of a reason to go back to the main room. Circe unknowingly provided this herself.

"Oh dear," she said, "I'm afraid I've forgotten my bag. Now I'll have to go back and get it. Wait here for me will you?"

"No!" I screamed, "I'll go and get it!"

"Well, if you insist." Circe smiled. "I have such a good apprentice.

I raced back along the passage until I came to the door. I burst through. Chris was standing looking out the window.

"Hi Reyna!"

"Hurry, you must come with me, Circe was going to turn you into-"

"A guinea pig?" Chris cut me off.

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Her name for one, Circe, the other was the big cage of guinea pigs sitting by the wall.

I grabbed his hand and we raced out the door.

**Hi Readers! How did you like this chapter? It was definitely longer than the other one! Please review! Thanks~ Subra Leonis**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Another chapter! Thank you all of the people that have reviewed my story. Please some constructive criticism though!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Chris: Subra owns me but no one else, at least so far.**

**Me: Thanks Chris! **

We raced down the long hallway, fighting against time.

Where could I hide him for the rest of the day? The library? No, too used, and there were no good hiding spots. The kitchen? No, the cook would be preparing the day's meals. I suddenly had a glimmer of a thought. The laundry room! The maids go in there, but it's a big room and there's plenty of hiding places.

"Reyna?" Chris asked. Something in his voice made me stop. "Will this get you in trouble?"

I tried not to look at him.

"Please tell me." He grabbed my shoulders and turned my face to his.

"Yes." I whispered looking into his hazel eyes.I turned away and started running, pulling him with me.

We reached the laundry room. I unlocked the door and we went inside.

"Stay here. Do you have a watch?"

He looked at me, then started laughing. "Now I'm glad that my dad made me pay extra for a water-proof one! It survived the crash!"

"I'll be back at eleven, everyone should be sleeping by then."

I closed the door then locked it. Then I started walking away from the laundry room. It was just in time. Hylla came running around the corner.

"Reyna, there you are. Circe wanted me to tell you that she had forgotten that she had sent her bag ahead with the messenger."

"So that's why I couldn't find it." I lied.

Hylla continued. "I wanted to tell you that I told Circe about that book you were reading. She was not happy and assigned you to take care of the guinea pigs."

Normally I would have been OK with that, but I had just figured out that they were men. I hung my head, "Sorry Hylla."

Her eyes softened, "It's OK, go find Circe now."

I sprinted down the long passage. Where would she be. I passed a messenger, skidded to a stop, and raced back to her. It was the same one that had told us about the urgent problem.

"Hi Reyna! Circe is waiting for you at room 396." she said, answering my unasked question.

"Thanks!" I ran off. Room 396 was in the west wing.

As I hurried through the empty halls, my mind wandered. I thought of the "forbidden" books, Chris, Circe, and everything that had happened.

When your mind wanders, as I'm sure you know, you don't really pay attention to important things, like wet floor signs, for instance. Well, I didn't see the wet floor sign, nor did I feel my body hitting the ground.

**Haha! I feel very evil right now. Did you expect that to happen? How is she going to get to Chris in time to save him? Read on!**

**I also have an important question to ask. You see, I don't really like the name of this story. Reyna's Journey. Does anyone have a better name? **

**Please review. Questions? Comments? Ideas? All are welcome! **

**Merry Christmas ~ Subra**


	4. Running

**Hello again! Again, I have been really busy and have not been able to update until now. Thank you to**** Bright Blue 101 for suggesting a name! I will seriously consider it! Someone special (Percy) **

I woke up with a cold, wet towel pressed to my head.

"Whathappened," I slurred.

"Shh, Rey, we found you unconscious on top of a wet floor. You must have slipped!" said a voice I recognized as Hylla's.

"Whattimesit?" I moaned.

Hylla sounded reluctant when she answered. "You were out for a long time. . ." she trailed off.

I sat upright. "What time is it?" I said with collected clarity. Please, oh please let it not be past eleven!

"Let's see, we found you at nine, and you must have been lying there for, maybe a half hour? It's been about fourteen hours."

I could still get to Chris! "How long have you been here?

"Since you were found."

"Oh Hylla! You shouldn't have! It's not exactly comfortable around here!" I pointed out, looking around at the metal cots and unfurnished infirmary. "Why don't you go get some sleep. I feel fine now!" Not exactly true, but hopefully it will work. I did feel bad tricking Hylla though.

"Your so sweet! OK Sis, I'll leave." I hugged her, and then she left.

Immediately I jumped out of bed, pulling on my sandals. They hadn't bothered to change me into my night-clothes, because technically, I was already asleep, so I was still in my blue dress. I crossed to the door, yanking it open so hard that it made my ears ring.

"Oooooo," I moaned, "not completely healed yet.

I staggered out the door and down the hall. Walking made the ringing in my ears stop, and I soon was feeling better. I finally made my way to the laundry room and collapsed against the door, catching my breath. Then I turned around and unlocked it.

"Chris?" I called, my voice weak and trembling. "Where are you?"

He stepped out form behind a washer. "Reyna!"

"Let's go! I'll take you to the back door, and then Circe showed me where a rowboat is that shes uses for cruises. No one really goes there because it's so far away. You can take the rowboat down the stream which exits on the other side of the island, away from the spa." I pulled him along behind me.

"Don't we have to be more quiet?" said Chris worridly.

"Everyone's asleep, the walls are extra sound-proof, and there are no guards here. Everyone can protect herself!"

"I've no doubt about that." he muttered.

I laughed.

Chris POV

Reyna laughed. That was my goal: to make her laugh. I'm sure any other guy that met her would try to make her laugh too. I loved it! A light, cheery sound, full of joy.

We reached the back door and Reyna pushed it open.

The moon was full, shining it's beautiful, silver light down on us as we made our way through the illuminated palm trees. This part of the forest was unpopulated and unused by the spa. It was beautiful.

Reyna led the way over a trail invisible to my eyes. She was very confident in the woods, a nature girl. This made me wonder why she was here - a spa for rich women.

Reyna glanced back at me. "We're here!" she parted some ferns and stepped into a beautiful clearing. I followed.

There was a fallen tree resting on the ground, creating a perfect bench to sit on. A stream, just big enough for the tiny rowboat that sat on it, was winding it's way through the far side of the clearing.

The beautifulness of the night and of some certain person made me want to stay here and just enjoy them. I looked at my watch. It was only twelve-fourty-five.

"Reyna, it's only twelve-fourty-five, why don't we just talk for a while before I leave?"

**How did you all like this chapter? This one was really fun to like so I hoped you did like it! If you did tell me by reviewing! Any more ideas for names for this story? **

**So this week I have been listening to The Vault of Souls, and I just got to a really good part! I love it so far!**

**Happy New Year!**

**~Subr**


	5. Words in the Night

**Hey** **all, so this is the new chapter, the on that didn't show up in the actual story, so here it is!**

**Chris POV**

"So how long have you been here?" I ask.

"As long as I can remember."

I let out a whistle.

"I know, pretty sad. I haven't been anywhere!" said Reyna. "What about your family? I heard you talk about your Mom. . . was she on the boat that crashed?"

I gave a sigh of relief, "No, she's good." She was probably at home right now, calling every single person she knows to ask if they know where I am.

"What about your Dad? Is he ok?" Reyna said.

I knew that this would topic would come up. " I never knew my Dad. . . Mom says that he just couldn't stay, and it wasn't his fault he had an important business trip that he had to go to. He never came back."

"I'm sorry. . . I never knew my Dad either. . . or my Mom.

There was a silence.

"Let's lighten this conversation up. Hmmm, Have you ever wanted to feed a monkey?"

I know what your are thinking, but it was the first question that came to my mind, so I said it.

"I have actaully fed a monkey before! There's tons of them around here!"

I laughed. "OK, so if you were reincarnated as an animal what would it be?"

"That, my friend, is a hard question. Probably a leopard. They're so pretty."

"Like you?" The question had just slipped out of my mouth. She blushed, but otherwise ignored my question.

**Reyna POV**

"Like you?" I felt my face growing hot. What was this feeling inside of me? I didn't like Chris, or did I?

He looked ashamed that he said that, and there was something else there, hidden deep in his eyes. Too bad that I didn't know how to find out.

The resulting pause after Chris said those two words was awkward.

He looked at his watch. "Reyna, it's kind of late. I should get going before you get found out."

I looked at him. I would miss him a lot. " Thanks Chris."

"For what? You were the one that saved me! You were the one that brought me here! I owe it all to you!"

"Any other regular girl would have done it."

"But you actually did! That's my point!"

I sighed. "Thanks for the wonderful time. That's what I meant to say."

A heavy silence fell on the clearing. I decided to break it.

"Goodbye Chris. I hope we meet again someday in a better circumstance."

He nodded. I looked down. Then I felt his hands cradling my face, making me stare into my eyes.

Our lips met, a gentle pressure, and then he was gone, disappearing into the haze. I heard the splash of water as he got into the boat, and then as I listened, he called out, "Goodbye Reyna."

I stood there, willing him to come back, but I knew that there was no way he could. Something soft brushed past my face. A bird had flown by and dried my tears. Wait, I was crying? Then it hit me, I would never see him again, unless there was a freak coincidence.

I unhurriedly walked away from the clearing, there was no reason for me to stay anymore.

The trip back to the spa seemed like a dream. I was tired, sad, and lovesick. When I got to the side door, I opened it slowly then went inside. The halls were silent, except for the echoing of my footsteps. I reached my huge bedroom and climbed inside my ginormous bed. Thank Circe for the favoritism, I was so tired and this mattress was so soft. I succumbed to sleep.

**Hope you liked it!**

**~ Subra!**


	6. Waking Up

**Hello All!**

**I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update! I have a lot of things going on. . . I am also currently working on a Lily and James story with Lizzieflower and Rosealialuu. Please fell free to check that out as soon as we post it. It would be on Lizzieflower's profile.**

**I don't own these characters, besides Chris!**

"Reeeeeeeynaaaaaaaaaa! It's time for breakfast!"

I groaned. It felt like I had only had five minutes of sleep.

"Come on! Circe already let you sleep in, due to your injury!" said my sister Hylla.

"I'm getting up!" I jumped up off my bed and changed into the coral dress that my servant had laid out for me. Then I brushed my hair and braided it for a change.

"Ok, so first you need to feed the guinea pigs, go to the store room and get some supplies for Circe, and then serve the customers." She handed me a list of all the supplies that Circe needed.

"Is that all?" I asked jokingly. Hmmm, I had forgotten about my punishment. It reminded me that I still had to figure out why she kept me away from those books.

"Very funny, I would go and get a head start."

I darted down the hall, feeling refreshed. Another girl my age passed me and waved. She didn't look familiar, maybe she was new. That would be cool, there had never been someone my age here before. I would go and talk to her later on.

I raced into the main room and straight to the guinea pig cage. I had swore that I would take better care of them, now that I knew who they were.

They squealed and raced toward the back of the cage.

I carefully filled up their water, put food into their little dishes, and then I slowly shut the cage. I looked around for a special treat for them, and after a couple of minutes of searching, I finally found a bag of carrots. I stuck a few of them through the wire and they all ran towards them. One of them that seemed bolder than the rest looked at me in the eyes. I got the feeling that this small kindness would be remembered.

Now I had to go to the store room to collect some supplies for Circe. I jogged through the halls and came to a stop at the entrance. I unlocked the door and opened it.

Every time I came here, it never ceased to amaze me. Shelves towered above me, threatening to crash to the floor. Jars and boxes and bags of medicines, and stuff Circe needed for her spells teetered precariously, just waiting for a chance to fall. I looked at the list that Circe had given me.

I needed to get:

3 change grematics

1 box of special smoothie mixture

6 diet kits

3 bags of guinea pig food

7 escaldaz pill packets

5 heuiclm tablets

The list goes on and on.I had no idea what some of the names ment, but that didn't really matter. I foraged through the boxes on the ground and came up with one bag of guinea pig food. This was going to be hard. . .

_PAGE BREAK_

After an hour of hard searching, almost wearing me out, I exited the horrendous room, laden with odds and ends for Circe.

I hurriedly dropped them off in the main room, then I made my way over to the main spas. I threw on my work uniform in the break room and then went to the front desk.

"Did you finish all of the tasks I told you to do?" asked Hylla.

I nodded.

"Well then you can help Holly with the customers." Holly was my best friend here. I hadn't been able to see her very much lately though.

"Ok!" I said happily. I grabbed my clipboard and walked over to one of the ladies lounging by the side of the pool.

"Hello, would[a] you like anything ma'am?" I said, sounding overly cheerful.

"Yes dear, get me a fruit smoothie, one of the ones that C.C recommends."

I laughed. "Ma'am, all of the food here is recommended by C.C."

"Okay then, I want a mango-lemon smoothie."

I sighed. Some of these clients had really weird tastes! "I'll get it right away!" I walked over to the shack that we had stocked with food and other necessities. Holly was manning the counter.

"Hey! How are you doing? I heard about your incident with the floor." She asked laughing.

"I am a little sore, but otherwise fine. It's nice to see you again."

She smiled. "Did you hear about the incident with the boy that came in yesterday? He apparently escaped!"

I tried to act surprised. "Really? No one can escape from here!"

"They're saying that he took off in that small rowboat that Circe sometimes uses. It was found missing today."

"What is Circe saying?"

"She is quite mad, but it looks like she will get to turn a different boy into a guinea pig today," she said, spotting someone.

I turn towards where she is looking. A boy and a girl around my age are climbing out of a lifeboat. They girl was a blonde, they boy had dark brow[b]n hair. They had ragged clothes on and looked surprised to see all of the activity going on. It was like they didn't know that this spa was here.

Hylla was leading them towards Circe's main room, clipboard in hand. I wondered if she needed help, but she would send for me if she did. I turned back toward Holly.

"So what did the customer ask for again?" she said, watching the customer stomp angrily up to us.

"A mango-lemon smoothie." I whispered quickly. Holly quickly made it. When the customer came up to us and demanded her smoothie, we held it out to her.

Holly, being polite said, "Sorry for the delay ma'am, we had run out of lemons, so we had to wait for someone to bring some to us."

Wow, I wish I could lie like that.

The customer softened, "That's quite alright dear, just try to hurry it up next time." She wandered back to her seat.

Just then a messenger ran up, and told me that Hylla needed me. I said goodbye to Holly, and then ran to one of the makeover rooms, where the messenger told me Hylla was.

**Hi guys! I haven't been updating for a while, and I apologize, but I have a nice, long chapter for you. Percy is in it too, although he is just mentioned. Please tell me if I made any mistakes, and if you have any constructive criticism. Also, I am going to create a poll that is asking you guys if you want Percy,[c] Jason, Chris, or someone else to be with Reyna. I might also make this have a sequel, and end it soon. I already have an idea when. Also, if you have anymore name ideas, please tell!**

**~Subra**


	7. Before the Battle

**Hi Guys, I'm back! I have decided that I am going to concentrate more on one-shots to get my writing skills up, but I will still be writing this, it would just take longer to update, not that I've been updating fast anyways. Also, I have decided I will end this soon, but it will have a sequel. I just am extremely busy right now, as I have started high school, and I don't want to feel like I'm leaving you guys on a huge cliff hanger, so I will start the sequel, it just may be a while after the first one ends. Reyna will not have had that much love interest in this book yet besides Chris, but in the next one I promise that there will be more! This one will only be a couple more chapters, but hopefully you will like the ending, I have thought very hard about it, and it sounds good so far. Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Nobody (the reviewer) for the review!**

**Also, the chapter before this was supposed to have amother chapter before that, so that has been added, I have no idea what happened to that! Thanks! :)**

**Reyna POV **

I entered the room. Hylla was standing behind the girl holding a curling iron. It was the same girl from the small rowboat.

"You needed me Hylla?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you weave these strands of gold into Annabeth's hair while I go and get some supplies?" I nod, I do that all of the time for Holly. She hands me the shining gold.

"So how did you hear of C.C's Spa and Resort?" I ask.

The blonde girl responds, "Percy and I, well, we were shipwrecked and we just barely got into a lifeboat. In fact, I had to pull Percy out of the water! It was horrible!"

"Wow! Is everyone alright?" I asked, wondering why there were so many people that came here shipwrecked.

Annabeth gulped and looked away. "There was this one. . . guy, his name was Tyson, and well, he was different, but he was Percy's half brother, and well, he shouldn't have had to die that way! Now I understand that Cy," she paused, "Cyran's, his last name was Cyran, aren't all bad." She looked close to tears.

"Don't cry Annabeth! I'm sure you'll find him somewhere! I know just the thing to cheer you up! Do you like reading?" I tried to comfort her. What a horrible story!

She brightened up, "Does Zeus hurl lightning bolts when he's mad? I love reading! Except for I have. . . dyslexia, so it makes it kinda hard."

"Come on! I'll show you the library!" I finished braiding the gold into her hair, then we padded down the corridor and into the library.

"Wow this is wonderful!" Anabeth squealed, and began running her had along the spines of the books.

"And if you decide to come and work here, then you can read any of this at any time!" I said, proud of the reaction I got.

"Ohh! I'll go tell Percy! He'll be so happy to see all of these books!" she said excitedly.

We raced down the hall towards Circe's main room, but another messenger intercepted me right before the door.

"There is a problem down the hall, it will only take a minute, then Circe will see you in the main room."

"Okay! I'll be happy to help!" They often called on me, because I was Circe's main apprentice.

"Annabeth, Percy is right through that door to the left." She went through the door, and I raced away.

**See? I didn't totally abandon you guys! I have finally finished a chapter! Even if it isn't that long. . . The next one is the start of the battle between the pirates; Percy and Annabeth; and Circe and her assistants. I'm guessing that there will be around 2-3 chapters left. Please review, give constructive criticism, and suggest a name for this story! You could also do the poll! Thanks for reading! **

**~ Subra!**


End file.
